


Something New

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Loki, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Partner Sharing Fantasy, Intersex Loki, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, Iron Man Suit Kink, Light Bondage, Loki looks roughly 17-18, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Suit Sex, Surprise endings, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virgin Loki, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Loki returns from his trial on Asgard a little bit...different. Tony, on the other hand, /loves/ it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of our Something old / Something New series. :)

Lokidoki: Thor and I have returned from Asgard. Odin and the council came to a decision, and I'm not too certain you'll like what they decided on.

Anthony: Am I going to have to suit up for this?

Anthony: 'Cause if they're gonna put you in prison, I'm gonna have to suit up for this.

Lokidoki: No no, I'm not going anywhere, for that I assure you. But things are going to be...different, once you return. That's for certain.

Lokidoki: Are you sure you wish to know? I wouldn't wish to ruin your trip.

Anthony: Different how?

Tony didn't like the sound of that at all. He was tempted to fly home immediately, but he managed to curb the urge until he knew what was happening.

Anthony: Are you safe?

Lokidoki: The safest I've been in years, thanks to you. <3

There was a few minute pause, the message that Loki was still typing coming and going, an obvious sign that he was highly contemplating even telling Tony what was wrong. Write, delete, write delete. Over and over until he finally caved and sent that dreadful message.

With a picture attached as well..

Lokidoki: Let's just say that Odin thought it fitting that my appearance reflected my 'age' in Midgardian years. I'm still me, just...this.

The picture was of Loki looking up at the phone, now wide eyed and youthful, his face soft and his hair.. oh god his _hair._ It was so _short._

Tony hissed out a sharp breath as he gazed at the picture. Loki was. . . _gorgeous_ \- not that he wasn't anyway, but this was. . . Jeezus, did Tony feel like a dirty old man, his pants getting tight as he looked over his pale, _smooth_ skin, unblemished and _tight_ from youth.

He licked his lips and palmed himself through his pants to take the edge off, "Holy shit..."

Anthony: Holy shit, babe.

Lokidoki: I know, I know. It's horrible. I miss my long hair already and my face is like that of a _child_.

" _Mr. Stark._ " A sharp voice interjected, the woman at the end of the table staring at him with an accusing gaze. Everyone else at the meeting had turned to glare over at him as he sat at the opposite end of the table, his actions _under_ it unseen by everyone else. "Would you care to share your input on this matter or are you going to spend the rest of this meeting on your _phone._ "

Tony barely had a moment to look over the message before his attention was drawn to the room at large. He plastered on a grin and just shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry about that. Super hero business." He winked at the lady and added, "You get it," then sat up a little straighter and set his work phone on the table in front of him, "Won't happen again, promise."

Meanwhile, he had his personal phone in his hand still and responded without looking.

Anthony: Holy fucking shit, babe. Please tell me this isn't a joke?!

The woman stared at him, clearly unamused by what he had to say. Rather than argue, she turned and began going over various figures and numbers. Everyone else- practically one by one, went back to writing down information and throwing out questions.

Loki on the other hand...

Lokidoki: Of course it's not a joke. How could you ever think something like this would be a matter to joke about?

The next picture he sent was of him glaring 'angrily' at his camera, and in turn at Tony, lips in a tight purse in a manner that just so happened to show off his dimples. Yeah, okay, he could have sent a better picture than that, but Tony had to admit, it made him look every bit a _brat_ that Tony knew he could be.

Anthony: Only you could make me feel like a dirty old man, babe. Is your new body even LEGAL?

Tony simply kept a pleasant smile on his face, eyes forward, and let his glasses and JARVIS keep track of the information for him.

He couldn't get the image of that pout out of his head, though. Fuck, he was so screwed when he got home.

Lokidoki: I'm a _God_ , Anthony. Regardless of what form I take I'm still over a thousand years old.

Lokidoki: But if you wish to get 'technical' in comparison to age groups, JARVIS has informed me that yes, I am 'of legal age’.

Which was good, all things considered. Because the moment Tony got out of that meeting later that day and back to his hotel room? Loki’d already sent him several images that no doubt made the mortal man stir crazy even just _thinking_ about them...

What could he say? When Loki was bored, Loki did everything in his power to make sure Tony knew what he was missing.

Anthony: You're going to be the death of me, Bambi.

Tony was all too happy when the meeting finally ended, his fingers twitching to his tie and tugging it loose. He had to try three times to get the card key into the lock for his hotel room, and he crashed through the door when he finally did.

He tugged his phone out of his pocket and dropped himself on the couch the moment the door clicked shut behind him. He immediately sent Loki a message.

Anthony: Finally back at the hotel. Please tell me you're awake?!

Several minutes ticked by before that telltale little check-mark of 'read' appeared by Tony's messages. It took a couple more before the god finally began typing, and for good reason, too...

Lokidoki: You caught me in the middle of something, actually. Would you like to know what I've been doing?~

Of course Tony would. He'd been forced to deal with the god sending him teasing bits of this or that all day. Refusing to give him anything more than just a glimpse with the camera _just_ out of view of those dainty yet sinful hands. 

So really. Could you blame him?

Lokidoki: Your meeting went well, I take it? I've just been getting acquainted with my new form whilst I've got the chance. It's a shame you're not coming home until Friday.

Six more days to go. Poor Tony, it would be a miracle if he could even last that long, especially with Loki pulling the strings...

"Devious little minx," Tony muttered under his breath as his fingers flew over the keys.

Anthony: Show daddy what you've been up to, baby.

He'd already hit send before he realize what he'd said. He eyed his message and wondered if that was a little too much, but decided against it. Instead, he brought up JARVIS's interface on his glasses.

"J, get Loki's new measurements for me? I've got some shopping to do. . ."

 _Oh,_ now **that** was something Loki hadn't expected to hear from Tony. It confused him at first, but with JARVIS's help and a simple search on the internet, the God of Mischief cackled with glee.

Lokidoki: It's a shame you can't be here to give me a spanking. I was a naughty boy and just couldn't wait.

The picture Loki sent was practically _sinful._ The god was on his stomach, his chest firmly pressed into the rumpled blankets below, his ass in the air and one hand reaching back with a firm grip on one of the cheeks. He had his lower lip between his teeth, short hair shadowing his sharp, silver eyes.

Tony let out another soft curse at the sight of that tight little ass on display for him. He groaned and palmed himself through his pants.

"J, get Mark X ready for me?"

_"As you wish, sir."_

Anthony: That can be arranged, you naughty little thing. Bad boy, teasing Daddy like that. Gonna spank you good. Get that hot little ass all bright red and teach you not to be a tease, huh?

Jarvis patched him into the mark X's HUD and he was barreling for the penthouse.

Anthony: Hear that, baby? That's the sound of a spanking well earned.

Loki perked up when he heard the distant sound of _something_ being unlocked. Turning around, he glanced toward Tony's bedroom door, the elevator dinging as it rose closer and closer to the Penthouse floor.

Blushing fiercely he looked to his Starkphone, letting go of his lip as he began typing.

Lokidoki: You're going to have JARVIS do it? How's that supposed to work?

It was laughable, almost. Trying to imagine the AI spanking him for Tony's own enjoyment. In some aspects it was better, since JARVIS would be able to keep an eye on his vitals, but on the other hand (hah!)...

Sitting up on his knees Loki got himself comfortable, rearranging pillows, shoving his own between his thighs so he could grind down against it. The hand that had been on his ass took his cock in hand, giving it a few lazy strokes. Plopping back down he wiggled his ass and got comfortable, toes curling as he resisted the urge to thrust into the pillow beneath him. Plus, this way he got to cuddle Tony's pillow, breathing in his scent even if he couldn't be there.

Now, all he could do was wait.

Tony snickered to himself, knowing that Loki hadn't actually seen this feature of his suit before. He patched the internal mic to his phone and the suit strolled in just in time for him to see Loki getting into position.

Hot damn, getting to see all of him like that was amazing. He let his eyes rove over that gorgeous body and stepped the suit up to the edge of the bed.

"Hand off your cock, baby. You don't get to cum till daddy is through with you," Tony purred, his voice pouring from the speakers in the suit. He placed one of the armored hands on Loki's rump and the other tugged the pillow from between his thighs.

"You want to be good for daddy, don't you, baby?"

Seeing the suit stroll in was, in every word, unsettling. It was much more imposing than he'd once thought, and as that pillow was yanked out from under him, he couldn't help but yelp. "Y-yes sir? " He replied, only to wrinkle his nose, still not quite used to his youthful voice.

With phone in hand, he got himself comfortable atop _Tony's_ pillow, hugging it to his chest, burying his nose in it with a huff. Glancing back at the suit, he studied it for a moment before letting out a chuff. "Can you at least get rid of the helmet? It's a bit unsettling... "

"Don't think I will, babe," Tony chuckled as the faceplate flipped up to show that no one was inside, "Unless you want a headless suit spanking you?"

Loki lifted a brow before letting out a snort, smirking all the while. " You're one of the smartest people on this planet and yet you cannot make a projection of yourself in the suit whilst you are away? " There was a pause. " JARVIS? "

_I shall do my best, sir._

Blue light flickered to and fro, little lights appearing around the throat of the suit, casting forth a projection of Tony's face. On his Stark Phone, the video application opened on its own as well. Now that Loki had some method of seeing him, he smiled and relaxed. "There, now isn't that better? It's almost as if you're here, yet... not. Heh."  
  
 _Brat._

Tony shook his head and feigned a long sigh of resignation, "You're being a magnificent brat today, aren't you? Gotta get everything you want?"

He wasted no time at all, lifting the palm of the gauntlet and bringing it down hard on Loki's backside. He could only hope that Loki's younger form was half as sturdy as his older one, but he imagined that Loki or JARVIS would have mentioned as much if that was the case.

"You know your safe word, baby," Tony murmured into the phone, letting his gaze trail openly over Loki's hot little body now that Loki could see his appreciation for it.

A witty retort was ready to dance across his tongue and out of those pretty pink lips, however the moment the gauntlet came crashing down across his back side, jiggling his ass and sending him lurching forward? Loki was almost _biting_ his tongue as his teeth snapped together, a hiss of pleasure-pain filling the air.

With a shaky hand he placed his phone against the headboard, angling it so Tony could also get a good view of Loki's face and movements as he hugged the mortals pillow to his chest and face. Pulling back from it he let out a huff, cheeks red. "Is that all you've g-"  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
"Hahh! "

"Mmh," Tony hummed approvingly, as the gauntlet came down on Loki's behind again, "Something to say, pretty boy?" He raised a mocking brow and grinned wide, showing off all of his teeth, delight shining in his eyes, "'Cause I've got more where that came from."

He smoothed the gauntlet over the hand print and gave Loki's behind a light squeeze, wishing it was his own hands on that pert little ass, "See, this little setup I've got here?" He motioned with the armor's free hand and chuckled darkly, "I could do this for literally hours. I could get off and just keep going until I'm ready for bed."

Tony licked his lips and propped his phone on the edge of the coffee table, then made short work of his trousers. He had his cock in one hand and the phone back in the other in just a few seconds, "And _baby_ , you know I can stay up for _days_."

"But _hah,_ w-wouldn't that be a waste of your trip? If you spent all this time with me and n-not-"  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
"Ghh!! Negotiating on behalf of your company!" Loki's words escaped him with a shout, fingers biting hard into the pillow he clung to whilst his eyes bulged wide before dark lashes fluttered and fell. "Oh, honey," Tony cooed, lowering his voice to an almost gentle purr, "You assume that I can't multi-task?" He gave Loki's rump three hard smacks in quick succession, "I think you're underestimating, Daddy." He lapped his tongue over his lips, giving Loki his own little show as he slowly pumped into the tight circle of his fist, "Poor little thing. I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Relaxing back, he hadn't but a few moments to settle into the comforting pressure of the gauntlet holding him before it was exchanged with its twin. Loki hissed as reddened flesh was squeezed and kneaded, the other hand drawing back to deliver another rough smack.

The bed lurched and his phone fell onto the mattress below, a hologram screen flickering into the air before him, allowing him both a better view of Tony's reactions as well as to what he was doing. Licking his lips when that thick, hard cock came into view, he couldn't help but wiggle his ass at the thought of it. "Can't wait until you come home, Daddy. Can't wait to get my hands on you, to _taste_ you.”  
  
 _Smack!_

“Gggh-oohds...!!! You're ssso big! "

He gave Loki's ass one last smack, then none too gently 'patted' him on the behind, "Be good for daddy and get the lube out of the drawer, Bambi."

Brow furrowed and teeth grit, a hiss escaped with those teasing pats to his ass. It took Loki a few moments to finally relax, complying by letting go of his pillow to hastily reach towards the nightstand’s drawer. Opening it, he fumbled around with its contents, yelping when a smack greeted his reddened cheeks due to his slowness.

Dragging himself back onto the bed, he offered the bottle back to the suit looming over him, not even bothering to look back at it as it was taken. "I can be good, see Daddy? Just what you wanted." The corner of his lips twitched up, arms curling around Tony's pillow as he pressed his chest and chin into it. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and take himself in hand, his cock aching to be touched, drooling onto the fancy (and no doubt expensive) sheets below.

"Oh, so you _can_ be good, can you," Tony teased as he poured lube over the fingers of one gauntlet. He dropped the bottle to the bed beside Loki's knee and brought the dry hand to smack Loki's ass, "When you know you're going to get something you want, hmm?"

He lightly teased one lubed finger over Loki's ass, his own breathing getting harsher as he imagined pushing into that tight little hole. It was probably for the better that he did it this way, he couldn't even _imagine_ how tight Loki would be now.

He was just about to slip his thumb into Loki's sopping little cunt, when a thought occurred to him. He stopped the suit's teasing motions as he asked, "Lokes... Did-uh... Did this new body come with any... perks?" He held his breath while he waited for Loki's answer, the thumb of the gauntlet hovering over the Trickster's cunt, just close enough to touch, but going no further.

Pink cheeks began to burn red, the question that was proposed to him making that flush spread all the way down to his _shoulders._ Loki didn't know how to answer at first, biting his lip, wiggling his ass, anything to try and get Tony to go further. And yet the mortal remained steadfast.

"I- I guess?" He finally admitted. "I suppose you could say that they turned back the clock on my body, but not my mind?" Slender hips gave another twitch and wiggle, a whine escaping when that finger didn't immediately go back to teasing his ass. " _C'monnnnn..._ I've been good, haven't I? "

Oh. Oh _Loki._ If only he _knew_ how much he had it coming once Tony got home...

"Fffuck," Tony groaned, the grip on his cock getting even tighter. The thumb on the gauntlet slipped to Loki's clit, instead, a soft whirring spilling through the line as it began to vibrate.

" _You have_ , Bambi," Tony assured easily, his voice dark and gravelly with lust, "You've been _so_ good, taking your spanking and spreading yourself out for daddy." The finger over Loki's ass began to press gently into his hole, easing in and out at an agonizing pace and buzzing softly with its own vibrations.

Loki jolted when those vibrations started, a startled gasp followed by the lewdest of moans. "Oh- oh- oh Ffffuhhhaa~" He practically melted, muttering something into the pillow below, rocking back and forth into the thick, metal fingers that teased him.

Tony's mouth just wouldn't quit, " _Fuck_ , I can't wait to get home to you, baby. Can't wait to get my hands on that tight little ass and mark you up with my own hands... Jeezus, Lokes. You're going to be _so. fucking. tight_ ..." He cut himself off with a tortured groan, squeezing his hand around his cock to simulate Loki's hot little body hugging tight around him, " _Oh, fuck!_ I could cum just thinking about it."

Even as he was saying it, he could feel his balls tightening, his cock twitching and leaking like a damned fountain.

It didn't take long before Tony found his prostate, the combined teasing of it and that thumb vibrating against his clit causing the sounds that left his lips to escalate. _"Please- oh please, please please please! Let me touch- I need to--! "_

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, body unsure if it wanted to pull away from those vibrations, or press into them for _more._ "Tony- Tony- _Daaaddy, please!_ Let me touch myself, let me _cum,_ please!"

Tony couldn't really respond, but he managed to instruct the suit to put just a little more pressure on Loki's hot spots, the other hand curling around his waist and taking gentle hold of the Trickster's cock, partially to keep him from squirming away and partially to get him off that much quicker.

More tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and tumbled down his cheeks, each breath escaping his chest in the form of a heavy pant or sharp whine. Behind him the suit shifted and moved, the fingers of one hand remaining against his sweet spots, the other taking hold of his aching cock.

"F-fuck, Bambi. That's it, come for Daddy, baby," Tony groaned, his hand flying over his cock until he was shaking apart and spilling over his fist. He instructed the suit to keep up the vibrations on Loki's clit and prostate until he begged to be let go, his own hand following along and seeking just that little bit of overstimulation that would make them both wild.

Loki _did_ shout this time. In joy no less! His hips began to move, rocking and thrusting against vibrating fingers and the tightness that gripped at his cock. It didn't take much more than that for the god to finally come undone, icy ropes of cum painting the blankets below as his orgasm wracked him from head to toe. 

Slick honey dripped from his core, the inner muscles of it, and his ass, fluttering around that prodding finger. Breathless and boneless, Loki gasped and whined, rubbing his face into the pillow as he tried to draw his hips away from the overstimulation.  
  
" _Tonnnnny...Ssss'not faiiirrr!_ "

Tony groaned, stroking his hyper-sensitive cock in time with the gentle prodding into Loki's ass, "A-are you going to be _good_ for me, baby? Gonna do what daddy _ssssays_ if he lets you go?"

"Wh-en have I _not_ done something you've asked me to do?" Loki asked, lifting his head to lazily look at the face staring back at him. Noting the mess Tony had made of himself, he licked his lips and hummed, his voice practically a purr. “I'd even be a good boy and lick up every last drop of your cum if you were here." He stuck his tongue out with a breathy _aah~,_ the sight no doubt enjoyable from the god's current position on Tony's screen.

Tony cursed breathlessly as another orgasm crashed over him at those filthy words, his cock jerking in his fast and giving a few more pathetic spurts of cum.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Lokes," he panted, finally calling off the suit and sending it back to the workshop to be cleaned.

Drawing it back in, he flashed a toothy smile and collapsed back onto the bed when those hands finally left him, smiling lazily like the cat who'd gotten the cream. "You're always so good to me, my darling Anthony. My lovely little mortal..."

Once he'd caught his breath, he sat back against the sofa cushions and heaved a heavy sigh, his heart-rate finally getting back to a normal pace, "Fuck. I wish I could come home early, babe."

“I _knoooww._.. But you've got to do what Miss Potts asked of you." Make a good impression, negotiate as much as he could, blah blah. It was all mortal stuff he didn't understand. At least Tony knew what he was doing and that's all that was important, right?

Cleaning himself up with some magic the god picked up his phone and slipped off the bed, smoothing out the blankets and fluffing the pillows with another wave of his hand. Flopping back onto the sheets- this time on his back, Loki let the phone hover above him, magically levitating. "Kinks aside.. Do you truly like this new form of mine?" He felt... smaller, even if he'd barely lost a few inches in height. Vulnerable. _Weak._

It brought back memories of him and Thor when they were younger. Memories that had him wrapping his arms around himself and blushing.  
  
"I do, Lokes," Tony murmured as he got up and made his way to the restroom to clean himself up, "But I like all of the rest of your forms, too. So, I'm probably biased."  
  
"I wish you could have come to Asgard for the trial... If they knew how much good I'd been doing here on Midgard... Maybe they would have reconsidered the bad."

He tapped the button for the speakerphone while he washed his hands and slipped out of his dirty clothes, pausing for a moment when Loki's tone turned serious.

Loki's voice trailed off, eyes searching off to the side for something unseen. Dabbing his tongue against his lips, he blinked and looked back to the phone, determination in his eyes. "During the next trial you're coming with me, no matter how much Odin complains. We can say you're my... my _escort,_ or something. Or even a diplomat for the Avengers. For _Midgard,_ even."

Tony listened closely as Loki talked about the trial and how he wanted Tony there the next time. He furrowed his brow and looked at Loki's sincere, determined little face, watching the way it turned his precious little lips down and made them almost pout. The image of 'adult' Loki with a similar frown upon his face came to mind and Tony realized for the first time that he would probably never tell the god 'no' to _anything_.

He sat heavily down at the vanity, just out of view for a moment, and swiped a hand over his face.

 _I am_ **_so_ ** _fucked_ , he realized.

"Yeah, babe," he popped his face back into frame as he picked up his phone and nodded. "I can do that, if you think it'll help," he said seriously, his voice soft with concern, "Do you really think they'll put you on trial again?"

"I know they will. After New York they've pretty much had it out for me when it comes to bringing all of the shit I've done in the past to light."  
  
Wow, since when did Loki start using such strong, Midgardian language? Since he finally got tired of all of Asgards shit, no doubt. Or more so _Odin's._

"There's no telling how long they want this form of mine to last. Perhaps until I've learned my 'lesson' or.. something like that." Trailing off Loki fell silent, dark lashes fluttering before he let out a long yawn. "I may head to bed soon. I wasn't kidding when I said you'd caught me in the middle of something, heh." A quick exploration was going to lead to a good night's rest. Without Tony there, how else was he meant to spend his nights?

Tony hummed softly at Loki's mention of 'being in the middle of something'.  
  
"Mmh, yeah, that's what I want you to do. Touch all over that pretty little body while you can, baby boy, and _no cumming till I get home_." He grinned wide at Loki's tired little face, "And I want that tight little slit of yours untouched when I get back."

Before Loki could even respond, Tony had his finger on the 'end call' button. He shot Loki a quick text:

Anthony: JARVIS will be making certain Daddy's rules are followed.

Then headed off to take a shower before bed.

Loki's mouth snapped shut as the call was immediately ended, his own words dying upon his tongue. Sighing through his nose the Trickster sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. He was just about ready to pull back the blankets and crawl in when he saw Tony's message, a small chuckle bubbling forth from his lips.

Lokidoki: I'll be a good boy for you until you come home, Daddy. Don't worry... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets home from his business trip. Loki couldn't be more pleased.

Loki stayed true to his word. 

Hour after hour, day after day, and not a single time did Loki touch himself... Okay, he may have done so in the shower once or twice, but never once did he cum, no sir! He wanted to make sure that Tony's time at home was as blissful as it would be for him, and knowing Anthony? He was certainly in for a treat...

The quin-jet landed on the pad outside and Loki perked up from his most recent book, his heart hammering in his chest. If he ran down there right away Tony would see just how  _ desperate _ he was for him to get home. So instead, he stayed where he was, forcing himself to calm down before JARVIS's voice cut through the tension like butter through a knife.

_ Mr. Stark has requested your presence on his Penthouse floor. _

On any other day, after a long trip away from home, Tony would just throw off his clothes, shower off, then flop into his bed in the buck. On that day, however, Tony had other things on his mind. Like his pretty  _ young _ godling that he'd spent the majority of the week teasing and taunting with filthy texts, suggestive gifts, and the fingers of his most dexterous suit of armor.

Tony was actually  _ surprised _ when he didn't find Loki naked and waiting for him the moment he stepped into the penthouse. This worked out fine for Tony, though. That just meant that he could further play his part of the hard-working sugar daddy come home to his attractive young lover.

He walked over to the bar and poured himself two fingers of scotch, then took the glass and the bottle over to his favorite spot on the couch; right in the middle, where he could stretch his arms out over the back of it. He sat down hard in his seat with a soft groan, genuinely happy to just be home and able to relax for a moment.

Tony slipped his fingers into the knot of his tie and unraveled it, letting the ends hang loose around his neck, then popped the top three buttons. He took a single sip of his scotch then asked JARVIS to call his lover up. He arranged himself to be more aesthetically pleasing; one arm thrown over the back of the couch, his glass of scotch balanced on his knee with one hand, his head thrown back to reveal the line of his throat down his partially bared chest, legs spread carelessly open.

He really  _ was _ exhausted, but he did his best to hide it, letting his lips curve into a lazy grin while he waited patiently.

Loki arrived without a sound, using magic to teleport himself up without using the elevator. The sight before him stirred something deep within him, a sense of excitement he hadn't known possible. Not only that, but he was rather excited for Tony to see just what it was that he was wearing...

"Welcome home, Daddy." The mage spoke calmly, his voice a silky purr. With hands clasped behind his back he stepped forward, prowling across the living room to close the distance between them. He didn't need to be told what to do next, for the moment he found himself standing between his mortal’s legs, he crawled into his lap, thighs spread wide.

Reaching out he combed a hand through Tony's disheveled hair and down the back of his neck, making his way around to cup his lover's chin. Leaning in, he pressed a much needed kiss to his lips but kept it chaste, not wanting to break their little 'scene.' "Missed you."

Tony almost dropped the glass of scotch, having dozed off so briefly and been woken by his gorgeous lover climbing into his lap. He caught it with little issue and hummed happily as he curled his free arm around Loki's rump and tugged him closer.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft gasp of surprise when honey-brown met silvered-blue. Loki's cheeks were rounded and lightly dusted with pink from youth, and his lips were  _ so _ soft against his own. He let out a soft groan as he skated his fingers up Loki's back, tracing over the laces of the corset Tony ordered for him the day before and tangled his fingers in his hair. He tugged him in for a deeper kiss, devouring his mouth with slow, gentle pressure and sweet kitten licks into his mouth.

A deep moan caught itself in Loki’s throat when rough fingers tunneled into his hair and drew him close. He let himself melt into Tony's touch, pressing close and savoring every bit of contact that he could.  _ Norns, _ he'd missed him so much.   


When Tony had momentarily sated his want, he pulled away and looked up at Loki with wonder.

"God, you’re beautiful," Tony breathed, voice soft and rumbly with exhaustion and lust, "I missed you  _ so _ much."

Pale cheeks flushed at Tony’s compliment, a sheepish smile tugging itself across his lips, accenting his dimples. "Well I'm here now, and  _ you're _ here now... " Trailing off he wiggled a brow just a little bit, hips giving an equally teasing wiggle to grind him down against the mortal’s groin.

"How about we make up for lost time, now that you've got me  _ all to yourself~ _ "

"Mmh, that does sound nice," Tony purred, a grin slowly curling his lips and lighting up his eyes. He knocked back the rest of his scotch and, with a firm arm around Loki's waist, leaned over to set the glass on the table.

When he straightened back up, both hands now free, Tony cupped Loki's perfect little ass and gave it a firm squeeze, his lips ghosting over Loki's bare collarbone.   
  
"I believe there were promises made?"

He pulled Loki closer and pressed his stubbled cheek to Loki's chest, his hands dipping lower to hold tight to the God's bare thighs, "Where should we start, Bambi? Where do you need Daddy most?"

Loki closed his eyes, head falling back as hot lips met cool skin. A breathy groan escaped, fingers grasping at Tony's shirt near his shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards.  _ "Everywhere," _ he breathed out with a pant before opening his eyes, sitting up a little straighter with a gentle push to the mortal’s shoulder.

"But I promised you that I'd be good," Loki said with a soft voice, his smile nonetheless that of a predator. "So how about I show  _ Daddy _ how much I've missed him and his  _ cock, _ hmn?" He wiggled his hips and ground into him teasingly, only to slide off and onto the floor.

Cool palms ghosted over the slacks that covered Tony's thighs, dull nails raking against the material on the way down. He repeated the process a second time, this time ghosting across his inner thighs, right before Loki leaned in and nuzzled his cheek and nose right into Tony’s  _ groin. _ "Mmm, missed you  _ soooo much. _ "

" _ Ohhhh _ , that's it, baby," Tony breathed, his fingers finding Loki's silken locks. He pet them back from Loki’s face and gazed down at him, eyes going dark with lust and want. "Show Daddy how good you can be. . ."

Fingers found his hair and the mage shivered, the thought of them tugging and pulling sending a spark of want straight between his thighs. Loki gave in to the part he played, nuzzling, kissing, and mouthing his way across the front of Tony's slacks. Once he found the hardening outline of Tony’s cock, the god crooned with glee, a hand coming up to cup it adoringly. "Look at you, not even fully hard and you're already so  _ big. _ "

With a bite to his lip Loki slowly dragged a nail across the fabric, following it towards the buttons. Once there he began to undo them, tongue washing across his lips.  _ Someone _ was eager.

Tony hummed softly as he was released, his cock bobbing up to lightly tap against his belly. He'd touched himself plenty while he was away, knowing that if he didn't, there was no way he'd last when he got home to his baby-faced lover.

"Look at you, baby," he purred, sitting up to loom over Loki and tip his head up for another hungry kiss, "So hungry for Daddy's cock." He cupped a hand around the back of Loki's neck as he leaned back again, gently guiding the god's lips to his cock, "C'mon, baby. Let Daddy feel that sexy little mouth."

Sharp eyes widened in utter amazement as Tony's cock bobbed and bounced against his belly, Loki’s mouth watering at the sight. Pale lips parted, the words upon his tongue escaping with nothing but a mutter as his head was tipped back. Their lips met, fire meeting ice in a manner that made Loki's hands itch to palm himself.

Rather than cave, he pulled back with a gasp, lips wet and red from the ferocity of their kiss. Now, with Tony's hand to guide him, the Trickster settled back down, head eased forward by Tony's firm hand. Reaching up, Loki wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock near the base, guiding him towards his mouth before wrapping his lips around the tip.

Tony hissed out a breath between his teeth, loving the way Loki's mouth was cool against his overheated flesh. 

"That's it, Bambi," he purred softly as he tangled his fingers into Loki's short hair and stroked his cheek, "Open wide for me. Let me fuck that gorgeous mouth. . ."

Dark lashes fluttered, a low groan catching in the god's throat as he looked up with those big blue eyes. The hand at his cheek coaxed his jaw to relax, tongue extending as he allowed his mouth to open even wider.

Inch by deliciously thick  _ inch _ Tony's cock filled his mouth, disappearing inside the cool, slick interior. Loki kept himself still, allowing the hands in his hair to guide him. Every tug and pull sent a spark of pain and pleasure down his spine, palms itching to take hold of himself. But no, he wouldn't do that. He was going to be a  _ good boy. _ Just like Tony wanted.

"Shit, babe," Tony breathed as he slowly guided Loki's mouth over his cock, easing in and out, just a bit deeper each time. Heavy-lidded, chocolate brown met blue and held them as he used Loki's mouth for his pleasure, just like he knew the Trickster enjoyed, "Fuck, you feel amazing..."

He smiled down at his lover, seeing him fidget and fight to keep from touching himself. He offered a small reprieve, lifting the toe of his loafer and easing it between the god's thighs.

"You've been so good while I was gone, Lokes," Tony groaned, pumping between those slick, cool lips as he watched them stretch around his arousal, "I think you should get a reward for that. Don't you?"

Loki closed his eyes and moaned the moment that loafer settled between his thighs and rubbed against his aching arousal. It didn't take much for the god to shift closer, his hips twitching and rolling with every tug and pull of his hair.

The palms on Tony's thighs fidgeted with the fabric a few times more before he settled one on the cushion, its twin moving to cup at the mortal’s balls.

_ Gods _ he loved this. The affectionate words, the feeling of letting go and letting someone else have control. It was bliss, if you asked him. Especially when he spent so much time being  _ in _ control. It was nice to finally let go for a change.

Rolling his tongue the mage hummed, his mouth engulfing Tony's shaft until his nose lay nestled against the base. To no surprise, not even in his younger form did the god  _ gag. _

Tony's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open as Loki's throat closed in around him. His grip in the Trickster's hair became harsh as he bucked his hips wildly, forcing the god's head down on his cock for longer and longer.

Of course, Tony was well aware of his lover's limits, as well as his own, and as great as it felt to roughly fuck his little god's throat, he couldn't bring himself to keep that up for long.

He eased Loki's mouth from his cock and leaned down to kiss him deeply and tenderly. When he pulled back, his eyes filled with adoration and  _ love _ for his little God.

Over and over those well worn hands tugged at Loki’s hair, the younger god's mouth moving over his lover’s cock as if it were a well used cock sleeve. Only when Loki was tugged off of it did he gasp for air and open his eyes, reddened lips hanging open before his tongue came out to drag across them. Their lips met in a messy kiss that was far more tender than previous ones. A pleased hum and a smile tugged at the prince's own, tongue darting out to tease just before Tony pulled away.   


"Fuck, you're so beautiful when you do that, Bambi," Tony murmured softly as he ghosted his lips over Loki's and gently stroked his hair from his face, "So sweet when you're being good for Daddy."

He leaned back into the couch and patted his lap, his voice low and graveled with lust, "C'mere, baby boy. Let Daddy take care of you."

Biting at his lip Loki ground his hips against Tony's loafer a few more times before rising to his feet, standing tall with a not-so-elegant stretch before crawling into Tony’s lap. Loki’s thighs were forced wide given the other's stance, leaving little to the imagination as his cock lay hard, tucked within his pants. 

"I was a good boy like you asked. I didn't touch." The corner of Loki’s lips twitched upward, long arms circling Tony's neck. Fingers teased at Loki’s hair, hips giving an eager grind forward so that he rubbed against Tony just  _ right. _ "That goes for my  _ pussy _ too~" He whispered as he leaned in, gently nipping at Tony's earlobe.

Tony groaned as Loki ground down on him, his hands instantly finding his hips to hold him still, and rolled his own to tease right back. He buried his fingers in Loki's hair and his face against the curve of his long, gorgeous neck.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left," Tony confessed between open mouthed kisses and heavily panting breaths, "And then you told me you were home safe and sent me those pictures..." He groaned loudly as he fiddled with the fastenings of the Trickster's pants, "I almost came in the middle of a meeting..." Tony kissed his way down the god's chest and ran his tongue along the top of Loki’s corset, the hand not nestled in his hair fumbling to get the god's cock in his fist, "And then you told me about the... 'reset'?" Tony shook his head as if to clear it, making a noise like a wounded animal, "I haven't masturbated that much since I was in college."

When he finally palmed the god's cock, he was relentless, stroking him hard and fast and mercilessly, as if it were his own.

"Mmmmn, do you think it's been any easier for me?" Loki asked as he tipped his head and shoulders back, relishing in the kisses and bites that were peppered across his skin.   


It took only a mutter for Loki to undo his pants with magic, the hand that shoved inside and grabbed at his cock ushering forth a groan. "I haven't touched myself since that first night, and  _ Gods, _ if only you knew how much I wanted to." Biting his lower lip he shifted his hips, grinding into the hand that held him. "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten hard just  _ thinking _ about having your cock inside of me.  _ Esssspecially _ since the  _ ah, _ 'reset'."

His ass, his cunt, his  _ mouth. _ There wasn't a single place that Loki didn't want Tony. He would have taken him all at once if he could have, but alas... The last thing Loki wanted to do was be  _ bad. _

"I know, baby," Tony purred as he tightened his fist around the god's shaft, "You've been so good since I've been gone. Such a good boy. Do you want daddy to make you feel good, baby boy? Want daddy to make you come?

Faster and faster that hand worked over Loki's cock, the grip Loki had upon Tony's shirt and shoulders tightening all the more. He gasped and sputtered, nodding his head furiously along with those honied words. "I-If you keep- I'm gonna--  _ ahh, _ sss-soon!" Whining under his breath Loki furrowed his brow, trying to stave off the edge of release he was being pushed towards.   


"That's it, Bambi," Tony murmured, nuzzling the god's collarbone, "Come for me, baby boy. Let daddy see you come. Let me hear it."

Loki came with a shudder and a moan, his head falling back as his cock twitched and swelled in Tony's hand. Rope after rope of frigid seed bubbled free, arching high and splattering across the mage's corset. That which didn't reach that high made a mess of the fingers that held him, the young God's body shaking as he was wrung of every last drop.

"Fuck, that's gorgeous," Tony sighed as he brought his fingers to Loki's lips. That was followed by a rather soft, but firm, "On the floor, hands and knees, baby. I want that tight little ass of yours on display. No cleaning up and leave on the corset till I'm through with you."

In a daze it didn't take much for Loki to follow orders, his mouth opening to lick and lap at Tony's fingers until they were pulled away. Sliding off of his lap and onto the floor, the god turned his back to Tony, stretching out before him like a large cat. Ass in the air, back arched and his head resting upon his arms... Biting at his lip he cast a look over his shoulder, hips wiggling with that perfect rump on display.

Tony hummed appreciatively as he slipped to his knees behind Loki, fingers slipping into the waistband of his pants. As he pushed the fabric out of the way, he smoothed his calloused hands over silky, pale flesh; down and between his thighs, up and over the globes of his ass, even tenderly teasing near his slit.

He ran his fingertips over Loki's sides, gently plucking at the strings of the corset just enough to set them askew. Next, he tugged lightly on the back of it, voice gently chiding, " _ Hands _ and knees, baby. . ."

Loki protested with a pout, his lower lip sticking out as he cast a look back at the man behind him. Wiggling his ass he huffed and finally gave in, rising up off his arms to flatten his palms against the carpet. "But it's so  _ hard _ Daddy... Especially when I know just how hard you're going to pound me into the floor~"

Without his pants in the way, the god parted his thighs, widening his stance so that Tony had access to  _ everything. _ Even his cock, which was already starting to harden once again.

"I know it is, baby," Tony murmured as he draped himself over Loki's back to kiss and mouth at his neck, "That's why I want you like this." There was a soft clicking sound, like a bottle opening, before warm fingers pressed against the Trickster's ass hole. Tony was none too gentle as he slowly fucked and scissored his fingers into Loki, marveling at how tight he was.

"So I can watch you fall apart on my cock," he growled into Loki's ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin, "Watch you writhe and squirm and lose yourself while I fuck you."

Hot fingers found his rim and Loki's body jerked on instinct. Firm pressure followed and soon two of those fingers were sliding into him, ushering forth a pleased moan. His own fingers curled into the carpet, head turning to try and capture Tony's lips. “ _ Fffuuuah.. _ Gods... How I've missed this. How I've missed  _ you. _ Gonna fuck me real good, aren't you Daddy? Gonna stretch me and fill me up so  _ good. _ " 

Loki’s hips twitched forward, cock bobbing against his stomach and drooling precum all the while. His core ached, Hel  _ everything _ ached, and it was all for Tony.

Tony caught Loki's lips and kissed him possessively, growling low into the Trickster's open mouth as he rutted against his bare thigh.

"That's right, Bambi," Tony panted as he pulled away to focus back on his fingers, teasing close to Loki's prostate, before curling away again. He did that for a few more moments before pulling his fingers free. That soft click of the bottle sounded as Tony slicked himself up, "Daddy's gonna ruin that tight little ass for anyone else. Gonna remind you who you belong to. . ."

Even as he said it, he was lining up and nudging himself in, minimal prep causing a deep burn and Tony to groan low at how Loki's body hugged him so perfectly.

Loki kissed and nipped at Tony's lips, tugging at that lower tier before letting go. Every pant and growl sent a shiver down his spine, the ache between his thighs growing until his cock throbbed and his inner muscles clenched.

Tony slicked himself up before lining himself up against the god's hole. That tight ring of muscle was reluctant to give at first, however as Loki sighed and relaxed beneath the weight above him it didn't take much more for Tony's cock to finally pop inside.

They groaned in unison, the delicious burn creating an ache that he'd so desperately missed. "Ohhh~ Ssso good, so so good,  _ fuuuck me. _ "

Tony grunted appreciatively as he sunk himself to the root, gripping Loki's hips tight. He circled his hips and ground himself against the god's backside, groaning into the Trickster's ear.

Then he was pulling back and settling on his heels, tugging Loki almost into his lap, just so he could fuck back into him hard. He set a punishing pace, driving into that tight, young body with abandon.

Hands settled at his hips, fingers digging into warm skin as hips ruthlessly pounded into his backside. Loki found himself startled by the sudden change in position, gravity doing work as his ass was settling into Tony's lap, the loud clap of skin on skin filling the air.

Reaching back, the god circled an arm around Tony's neck, head turning as Loki gasped and panted out little words of encouragement. Shifting his hips the mage gasped when that thick, hard cock found his prostate, a chant of "There, right there!" soon following.

"Yeah? Is that good, baby," Tony panted into his ear, lips and tongue tracing the shell of it as he pounded into him. He shifted his grip and his hips to get a better angle, making certain that he hammered Loki's sweet spot as often as he was capable.

"Gonna come for Daddy, baby," he growled as he curled his fingers around Loki's cock, stroking him hard and fast to match his thrusts.

Dark lashes fluttered and Loki's eyes rolled back, his teeth clenched with hissed breaths before everything came crashing down. A few rough thrusts aimed at that sweet spot and the god was coming undone. Inner muscles clenched and quivered, stripes of cum arcing through the air, painting Tony's hands and the floor below.

Loki went pliant against Tony, mouth open, breathing in much needed air as his hips rocked and rolled back against those behind him. Pleasure mixed with pain, his ass stinging as Tony’s cock filled him up so deliciously, making sure he milked every last drop out of the god that he could.

"Good boy," Tony purred as he stroked him through the aftershocks, "Such a good boy for Daddy." He nuzzled the back of his neck and left open-mouthed kisses over his bare shoulders, murmuring sweetly in his ear, "Perfect boy."

Tony eased Loki down onto his belly, covering the God's body with his own while he rocked his hips lazily, "There we go, baby. So good for Daddy, so perfect for me..."

A pleased hum filled the air, the god lazily smiling as he was brought back to stretch out across the floor with Tony's weight draped over his back. Every kiss, nibble and bite to his skin made his smile widen, his eyes eventually opening to cast a look behind.

Rolling his hips Loki ground them back into Tony's own, toes curling. "So good and perfect, just for  _ you. _ Always for you~" He purred and moaned weakly when that cock ground into his sweet spot once more.

"That's right, Bambi," Tony murmured, pushing himself up onto his elbows to give himself better leverage, "Just for me, baby." He gave Loki a hard thrust, rocking the Trickster's body forward with it. He let his voice drop low, a hissed out growl and a hard thrust to punctuate each of his next words, "Just. For. Me. You. Are.  _ Mine." _

Loki's body lurched forward with every hard thrust, a sharp gasp bursting from his lips as he clutched and grabbed at the carpet below. Tony's movements knocked the air right out of his lungs, the sound of their bodies colliding sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

"Always-  _ ah, _ always for you " His cock twitched, already threatening to harden yet again. "So good! Dah-ddy, give me every-thing-! You've got!"

" _ Fuck, _ " Tony hissed through his teeth, driving deep into the Trickster's body, using him for his own pleasure now that the God was soft and pliant beneath him.

"You feel so damned good, Bambi," he gasped, his breath escaping him in great puffs as he pumped himself into the Trickster's hot little hole, "Gonna fill you up good, baby. Get you all loose and wet for Daddy?"

_ Norns. _ How had he gone without this for a whole  _ week? _ Sure he'd spent longer without Tony at his side, but man, it felt as if the two of them hadn't fucked in ages! Sure it was probably the change to his body after visiting Asgard, but was he about to complain?  _ Hardly. _

Tony's words were growled hotly behind him, every rough thrust sending the mage rocking forward. Unable to help himself, he widened his stance and reached down, palming his cock for a few quick strokes before letting go. " _ Ffffuck _ me, it feels so good,  _ so good. _ " Loki gasped and panted. "Fill me up with all your cum, fill me up and fuck me  _ full _ of it."

As that filthy litany spilled from Loki's lips, Tony tripped over the edge, pounding into his tight hole as he spilled into him. He shoved himself hard into the Trickster and ground his hips against his backside, churning his seed into him until the last dregs of his orgasm spilled.

Tony let himself slip forward, splayed over Loki's back as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his brow as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the Trickster's neck and shoulders, hot breath escaping him in great gasps.

Tony’s suit would probably be ruined, but he couldn't care less. He was just happy to be home and have Loki in his arms again.

"Missed you," Tony murmured as he leaned over the Trickster to kiss his cheek.

Loki relaxed beneath the weight that blanketed him, a pleased hum rumbling free whilst a smile played across his lips. Reaching back he aimed to find one of Tony's hands, bringing it to where he could intertwine the backs of his fingers into the mortal's palm. 

Holding hands was such a small gesture, but to him? It spoke more volumes than any words he could ever weave.

"Missed you too, my darling Anthony." Loki purred, body wiggling beneath that solid yet comfortable weight. Even now he was still unfamiliar with this form, the few inches knocked off of his height paired with his younger body making everything he did all the more... interesting.

"Glad to have you home." Loki murmured, fingers squeezing at the ones that held his. "It felt like an eternity since I last saw you. Maybe it was the whole de'aging thing but... I truly do wish you were there."

Tony hummed in agreement, nuzzling his nose along the back of Loki's neck, his voice rough from their previous exertions, "I wish I could have gone with you, Lokes." He rolled gently onto his side, keeping their fingers twined together, and pulled Loki in close, "No humans, though, right?" He snuggled up and whispered softly, "But we're both home and safe now, babe."

Easing onto his side, the god grimaced and hissed, his ass still a bit sore from its not-so-previous pounding. Squeezing Tony's hand a little tighter, he snuggled back up against him, the hand that was intertwined with the mortal’s own draped around him.

"There are... certain rules that can be broken, if done right." Loki proposed somewhat thoughtfully. "Like, for instance, if you were to become my consort." A tiny, sheepish smile played across his lips, the hand that held Tony's own brought up to his lips. Pressing a few kisses to his fingers, he continued to speak. "We would be bound by Midgardian law, and some of Asgard’s as well, and thus all matters pertaining to my state of wellbeing, both mentally and physically, would include  _ you. _ "

Tony's eyes went wide, his heart rate picking up again as he considered that. Had Loki just-...?!

"Did you just propose to me so I could get diplomatic immunity in Asgard," Tony asked in disbelief, a little breathless at just the idea of being able to go to Asgard. But also...

"Did you just propose to me," he reiterated as he buried his nose against Loki's neck. His brain was running a mile a minute with all of the reasons Loki shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't want him...

Warmth crept into Loki's cheeks, his expression turning all the more shy as Tony nuzzled and kissed at his neck. "It was a thought, " he mused, giggling ever so softly at the tickle of scuff against his neck. "One I'd been thinking about for some time now. I've just.. been trying to think about how to ask, is all."

Loki’s amusement seemed to fade a bit, however, as his eyes wandered over his body. "This form.. I know it's not... 'appropriate' for such a union... But, maybe if we  _ were _ bound... We could get it reversed?"

"Why the hell would I want to get it reversed," Tony growled, pushing up on his elbow to loom over Loki. Though his voice was borderline harsh, his face told a different story; frowning hard, brows furrowed in concern and almost hurt.

"Like, I get it if you just wanna do it for the support," Tony deflated slightly, eyes flickering between Loki's as he sat back on his heels and pushed a hand through his hair, "I'm no spring chicken and you kind of live forever, so that doesn't really work out all that great for you..."

He licked his lips and let out a small huff of a breath, self-deprecating laughter spilling from his lips, "I know what the tabloids and reporters say about me, Lokes, so I get it if you don't wanna tie yourself down to  _ that _ . . . But there hasn't been anyone but you since... fuck I don't even know? Since Pep, I guess? But that was so long ago now and..." He continued to babble on, trying to both convince and explain away why Loki should and shouldn't marry him.

Rising up onto his hip, the mage was quick to turn and face Tony, reaching out to take his hands. " _ Anthony... _ Please do not say such things about yourself." Bringing Tony's hands up, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I have told you time and time again how much I adore you and how much your company means to me. Had I not desired to be with you, do you truly think I would have stayed around for as long as I have?"

A tender smile formed, and as Loki let go of the other's hands, he brought them up to cup Tony's cheeks. "This form reflects my Midgardian age, would you not wish to have me look older than  _ this _ if you were to be my consort?" The tabloids would have an absolute hay-day if they saw the two of them together. Someone so young with someone so...

"Besides, if we were to be together there are laws on Asgard that permit me to share the gift of longevity with the partner of my choosing." Flashing him a cheeky smile he brushed his thumbs along those frown lines, trying to smooth them out. "Odin will be  _ livid _ if he finds out I've chosen a mortal as my companion, but at this point I don't care  _ what _ he might think. "

"Babe, I don't care what you look like," Tony whispered, his lips curling into a tentative smile, "As long as it's you in there." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's, gentle and sweet.

Chaste by their standards, he pulled away with a wicked grin, "And if it pisses off the All-Daddy, more power to us." He winked and pulled Loki into his arms, holding him tight, "I love you, Lokes."

Cool fingers crept their way up from warm cheeks to messy hair as the Trickster was pulled into an affectionate embrace. Petting through Tony's hair, Loki smiled widely as he crawled into the other's lap. "As I love  _ you, _ my darling little mortal." Leaning in he pressed a kiss to his lips, keeping it chaste as he pulled back just enough to search the other's gaze. 

"As long as I have you, there's nothing in this Universe I could ever want more." Loki whispered his words quietly, leaning in to rest their foreheads together as he sat comfortably in Tony's lap. Loki chuffed and let out a small bubble of laughter. "Other than having you  _ inside _ of me, of course. But we can always wait until later for  _ that~ _ "

"You just love me for my dick," Tony chuckled as he gently guided Loki back to the floor, his lips ghosting over pale pink.

Loki laid back against the carpet, his arms coming to rest beside either side of his head. "Hah! You think I love you for just that alone?  _ Please. _ " Smiling cheekily he shifted his body, arching his back with a lazy hum. "I love both your mind  _ and _ body, Anthony Stark." Reaching a hand up, he rested it over the mortal's heart. "There isn't a single thing about you that I haven't swooned over, no matter what it may be."

"Oh, yeah," Tony teased as he slipped out of his jacket and tossed it aside. He gave Loki his best shit-eating grin as he raised a brow and said, "Give me a few."

Dark lashes fluttered, head tilting as he looked to his companion. " Just a few?" He asked, a brow raising. "Well for starters, I love how creative and inventive you are. You can find your way out of almost any situation given the right materials or knowledge." Smiling softly, he continued. "Not to mention that you've created some of the most amazing and technologically advanced creations this world has ever seen, yet you still think it not enough and are constantly trying to improve."

The hand resting atop Tony's heart moved down to carefully brush against ragged scars. "You've been through so much pain and torture, yet you carry yourself with a smile and still wish to help those around you. You're by far the most thoughtful and selfless man I've ever met, and that, too, is what I've fallen in love with."

Tony paused in unbuttoning his shirt, taken aback by Loki's casual affirmations. He licked his lips and smiled sheepishly as he fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt, "I-I figured you'd start naming body parts first, honestly. . ."

He slipped his tie from around his neck and ran it through his hands subconsciously, "You're too clever and quick for me most days, you know, and that's a weird feeling..." He dropped his gaze to the tie in his hands and murmured, "I've gotten used to being the smartest person in the room, you know, and having you around is like a breath of fresh air." He sighed and tossed the crumpled tie over his shoulder, "I don't even know how to explain how amazing it is to have you around, Lokes, it just is."

Tony glanced briefly up at Loki, his shoulders slumped in resignation, "Sorry for being emotionally constipated or whatever. I just love the hell out of you and I don't know what I'd do without you around." He rolled his eyes at himself, "Probably die of starvation or blow myself up or something... So, uh, selfish request, I guess?"

Tony finally turned his gaze back to Loki, locking eyes with his god, as he leaned down to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss and whispered, "Just… don't leave me for too long at a time... Ok?"

"I may not be perfect, but I do know that what I speak is the truth." Liesmith title be damned. Loki reached up as Tony leaned down, smiling and kissing him back tenderly whilst his fingers worked on undoing the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Easing it from Tony’s shoulders, the mage let out a pleased hum, his cool touch wandering.

"I promise not to leave for too long if you promise me the same. Going this week without you was.. hard, to say the least. But I know that business comes before pleasure. In this case, anyway." Loki wrinkled his nose playfully. "And I promise to keep you fed and safe. I wouldn't be a very good god if I didn't protect my favorite mortal now would I?" Nuzzling their noses together he stole another kiss.

Tony hummed happily as he melted into the kiss, letting his body relax against Loki's, all of the tension seeping out of him. "You're perfect to me," he whispered, bracing his hands on either side of Loki's head, "Perfect  _ for _ me..."

It was Loki's turn to go wide eyed and blush, a soft scoff of disbelief filling the air as he flashed a cheeky smile. "Me?  _ Perfect? _ Hardly..." Nimble hands slid up, arms circling Tony's neck. "But if you insist, who am I to say otherwise?~" Pulling the other in, he pressed close for a passionate kiss, humming into it as his heart fluttered and his stomach did a little flip.

Tony lowered himself back down, stretching himself over his lover's body, his fingers tangling in his hair. Sweet and passionate, though hardly gentle, he kissed Loki like his life depended on it; tongue lapping into his mouth, teeth nibbling at his lips, swallowing soft sounds and sharing breath. He couldn't think of a single place he would rather be than there with Loki in his arms.

"I love you, Loki," he breathed, when he was forced to catch his breath, "More than anything..."

Loki's eyes widened, the breath in his lungs catching in his throat. Those four little words threatened to bring tears to his eyes, a bit of moisture gathering in the corners that he quickly blinked away. Forcing out a chuckle, he smiled wide, arms lifting to curl around Tony's neck. "And I love you, my darling Anthony. My  _ insufferable _ little mortal."

Shifting against the carpet, the God grimaced, one hand lowering to lift a single finger. "I think the bed would be more comfortable than this." He noted, magic already creeping around them both as he teleported them into Tony's bedroom, his back bouncing against the bed whilst a laugh left his lips.

Tony let out a little snort as they bounced on the bed a little, though he immediately sobered up enough to pull Loki in close. He pressed sweet kisses to his precious round cheeks, secretly hoping that Loki would be like this long enough for him to learn everything there was to know about his lover's younger body. Even if he missed his tall, lithe-muscled god...

"Want me to clean you up, Bambi," he murmured as he nuzzled the Trickster's cheek, none too subtly hiding his grin against the god's skin, "Maybe get you out of that corset? Can't feel too nice, all soiled and filthy, hmm?"

Now that he mentioned it, the corset  _ was _ starting to hurt a little bit. The tugging on the strings had pulled it a bit too tight in certain spots, rubbing at his ribs the wrong way and making his breath a little short. Loki gave Tony a nod and took his hand, sitting up and turning so the other could access his back. "As much as I adore cleanliness, I hardly mind being  _ dirty _ if you're the one who caused it. "

Brushing a hand through his short hair Loki smirked and cast a look over his shoulder. "Besides, I can always do away with it with magic, but I suppose that's half the fun, hm?"

"Mmh," Tony hummed, curling himself around Loki's back; his arms curling around his shoulders, legs bracketing his hips. He pressed gentle, open mouthed kisses, along his shoulders and neck, and tiny little kitten licks at the little beads of sweat that had collected in the hallows of his shoulder blades and the curve of his neck.

After only a few moments of that, he relinquished his hold and worked quickly to unlace the corset; first loosening the ties, then properly unlacing it. He maybe took longer than was strictly necessary to release his little god from the confining garment, but he couldn't help but marvel at how gorgeous the deep emerald contrasted with pale skin.

"How the fuck did I get so lucky, huh," he murmured as he slowly peeled the silk brocade from Loki's body, "How did I earn the  _ privilege _ to have this gorgeous god in my arms and in my bed?"

Tony shook his head and chuckled to himself, muffled at the base of Loki's neck, "You're like a dream, babe..."

"Do you  _ want _ this to be a dream?" He asked with dark lashes shadowing his eyes, his voice quiet as he continued to watch over his shoulder. "Do you want to wake up, all of this having never happened?" Loki studied the other's reaction, searching his face for something unseen. Knowing the answer without hearing it, he smiled, reaching back to take hold of one of Tony's hands.

"I want this to be a  _ reality. _ For every morning I wake I wish to see you, and every time I sleep I want you to be the last thing on my mind." Letting go, he lifted his arms above his head, stretching out and arching his back with a much needed groan. "Besides, I'd consider it more an  _ honor _ than a privilege." Flashing a cheeky grin he lifted a brow. "I get to be the one blessed enough to have captured the heart of the infamous  _ Tony Stark. _ "

"First off," Tony teased, once more curling his arms around Loki's middle, now that the corset was carelessly deposited on the floor, "No, I wouldn't want to wake up." He leaned in and kissed behind Loki's ear, sweet and gentle.

"Second," he continued, smoothing his hands down Loki’s taut chest and belly, "I am  _ very _ happy that this is real."

He hugged Loki to his chest, fingers splayed over his sides and hips, "You're a  _ literal god _ . My infamy doesn't mean shit." He traced his fingers lightly over Loki's belly, tickling and feather soft, wondering what other new and interesting sounds and reactions came along with his lover's new body.

A shiver rolled through him as that hand began to wander, the hair upon the back of his neck prickling. Loki relaxed back against the body behind him, his eyes downcast whilst he bit his lip and watched. With a huff, he tugged upon it before letting go, his cock already taking interest in where this might be leading. "You're a god of  _ this _ world, whether you like to admit it or not." 

They were fit for one another in so many ways, two men born of their own worlds royalty, both known for their well written history. 

"And if it's any consolation, even now I would have chosen no other to bed me, let alone  _ wed _ me." He wanted Tony for everything he had to offer, flaws included, even if it meant shouldering a burden only one man wished to bear.

"But that's all besides the point," Loki interrupted, forcing his thoughts aside. "I do believe you still owe me for lost time~"

"Mmh, I sure do," Tony purred as he let his hands roam lower, teasing his fingers along the Trickster's bared thighs and the seams between them. His poor, spent cock gave a desperate little twitch, but he knew that he was done for a while.

That didn't mean that he didn't have other means of pleasing his insatiable 'young' lover, of course...

"Come lie down with me, baby," he breathed, gently tugging at Loki's thighs to pull him back on the bed, "I wanna look at you."

Allowing himself to be pulled and tugged, the young mage collapsed back against the bed, arms lifted to either side of his head. Biting his lip once more, he studied his companion, the ideas that began creeping through his mind brightening his cheeks and sending sparks sizzling into his belly. "Is this how you wish to look at me? Or should I add something to  _ spice it up. _ "

Lifting his hands a little higher he tucked them beneath the pillow, a shimmer of magic dancing within its shadow as he bound his own wrists. Shifting his shoulders and arching his back, Loki let out a pleased hum. "Mmm there we are... Like a hungry man ready to devour a  _ feast _ ." There was a hint of challenge in his voice. "Is that what you wish to do to me? Devour me like a  _ feast? _ "

" _ Fuck, yes, _ " Tony growled, falling upon the god to kiss and bite along his skin. He began at Loki’s chest, nipping and suckling at his nipples, leaving behind bright pink marks that he knew would fade too quickly. That didn't stop him from trying, of course, as he trailed lips and teeth down finely muscled ribs and a tight belly. He swirled his tongue over Loki's belly button and bit harshly at his hip as though he'd been driven mad by his lover's teasing challenge.

**_Christ_ ** _ , he'd never get enough of this man. _

His mouth found the head of the Trickster's quickly hardening cock and he swallowed him down without a thought or care. He groaned at the bitter taste of Loki's pre on his tongue, his own dick giving a valiant effort to harden again, but to no avail.

He ignored his own arousal in favor of devouring his god, as Loki had suggested; suckling and swallowing and teasing his tongue over his cock and balls in all of the ways he'd learned the Trickster enjoyed.

When he was forced to catch his breath, panting and gasping for air, voice  _ ruined _ from how roughly he treated his own throat, he murmured, "I could die a happy man choking on your gorgeous cock..."

Loki had barely a moment to get a word let alone a  _ sound _ in before his thoughts were scattering like ashes in a windstorm. Teeth and tongue began their assault, nipping and lavishing his nipples with attention, bringing them to hardened peaks. Tony's mouth continued to wander, and sure enough once he set his sights upon that gorgeous cock? It took him but a moment to engulf the whole  _ thing _ from tip to base.

A low moan filled the air, thighs twitching and jerking whilst his hips fought the urge to buck. Loki let out a few hot pants, forcing his eyes open to watch the glorious spectacle before him. " _ O-ohh Norns... Look at you. _ " He breathed, huffing and gasping until that mouth finally left him, leaving him craving it all the more.

"I would prefer you not die at  _ all, _ thank you very much. " He chuffed, drawing up one of those long, lean legs. "But while you're down there... why don't you show me what  _ else _ that lovely little mouth of yours can do?"

"As you wish,  _ your majesty _ ," Tony purred, dipping his head lower without a second thought. He curled a hand around the base of Loki's cock, drawing it upwards so that he could reach that beautiful slit he'd been dreaming about since Loki returned from Asgard.

And it was beautiful, too. Dripping and flushed a pale pink, and all from Tony's ministrations.

He flattened his tongue and lathed it over pale lips, teasing with long, slow drags of his tongue. He savored the taste of Loki's slit, growling softly at the sweet, musky flavor with each pass of his tongue.

He opened his mouth wide, encompassing the entirety of Loki's hot little cunt, and gently probed between glistening folds. He was coherent enough to remember that Loki had mentioned a sort of 'reset', so he went slow and sweet, bathing soft, warm folds with gentle kisses and little kitten licks of his tongue.

_ Your Majesty, _

Oh, now  _ that _ was something he could get used to, even though he shouldn't. No. If Tony kept saying things like that, Loki might start believing in it. Already a glint shone in his hazy eyes, the smile upon his lips growing just a bit more  _ smug. _

The leg Loki had lifted draped itself over Tony's shoulder, its twin widening his stance to better allow the mortal access to what lay between his thighs. His first time had been... unfavorable, to say the least. But now that the clock had been turned back and his body 'reset' so to speak... Now, at least, he had someone he truly wished to share it with.

Tony's tongue caught that sensitive bud on one of his licks, ushering forth a breathy gasp and a twitch of hips. Loki’s fingers itched to break the binds that held him, to grab hold of the other's hair and whisper sweet nothings. But alas.. He knew better than to ruin their little  _ games. _ "While you're at it, why don't you put your hands to good use as well, hmn? I know how  _ proud _ of them you are, after all.~"

Tony was all too happy to comply with his little god's orders, so he curled his arm over Loki's thigh and began to stroke his pretty cock in earnest. Next he tucked his arm beneath his chest and carefully traced a finger over the Trickster's wet folds, teasingly light, even as he probed Loki's sweet cunt with his tongue.

Delving between slick lips for a better taste and suckling that sensitive little bud, Tony endeavored to drive his lover wild. He swiftly flicked his tongue over Loki's clit, humming happily when that only served to flood his cunny with more slick.

Loki crooned in delight when Tony took hold of his cock, stroking him in earnest with every lick and flick of his tongue. That second hand came into play and  _ Gods.. _ Just what had he gotten himself into? 

Stretching and arching his back, the fallen prince moaned, heel digging into Tony’s shoulder whilst his hips twitched and squirmed. A hefty amount of pre coated Tony's palm, the slick sound of each stroke combined with the flick and prod of Loki’s cunt only served to drive him all the more wild. " _ A-ah, _ you like that, do you? Having your face buried in my pussy while you stroke me off?  _ Fffuck~ _ " A gasp filled the air with a broken chuckle. "Can't wait. Can't  _ wait _ for you to  _ fuck me. _ "

Tony chuckled, hot breath ghosting along slick flesh, "Yeah? You sure you want a dirty old man to take your  _ innocence _ ?"

Of course he didn't bother to wait for a reply as he probed his finger a little deeper. When he reached a bit of resistance, he backed off; instead dipping his tongue where his finger had previously been. He teased and pushed in with his tongue, keeping himself in check by the barest thread, while his thumb took over playing with Loki's clit.

There was a small pause before a laugh burst free, head tossed back and body arching. "Don't say th-ah-hat! You're neither of those things and you know it." A huff. " _ Dirty old man, _ hah!" Loki couldn't help his amusement, chest heaving with a bout of laughter even as those skillful hands worked his body like a well tuned instrument. 

If there was one thing for certain, it was that Loki was indeed quite  _ tight. _ With the gentle prodding of those fingers and the steady lap of that tongue Tony was greeted by slick, sweet arousal. If the sounds the god was making were any sign that he was enjoying it, he was most certainly the cat that got the cream.

Tony couldn't help teasing Loki, especially not when the melodic tones of his laughter made him feel like he was walking on air. He gave the little god another hard thrust of his tongue and flick of his clit, before he was making his way up the Trickster's body.

Cradling Loki's thigh against his shoulder, Tony gazed down at Loki's sweet, young face. His heart warmed and his smile softened as he cupped his round little cheek with his other hand and stroked his thumb over soft lips.

"Look at you, Bambi," he whispered, breathless with how much he loved this glorious being beneath him. Even without the de-aging process, Tony rarely felt that he was good enough for Loki, but now he felt it all the more. He knew that his lovely Trickster was adamant in his affection for Tony, however, so he didn't question it.

He did tease, however.

"‘Sure you don't want to save yourself for some handsome young buck," Tony's eyes sparkled with mischief as he kissed Loki's calf and murmured, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. . . I'll bet he could fuck you right, what do you think, Bambi?"

He tilted his head and called out, laughter escaping his lips along with the wicked threat, "JARVIS, will you call Buck-?"

Loki's expression cracked when Tony pulled away and spouted such nonsense. The teasing was noted, however the  _ threat _ behind it, as idle as it may have been, was one that he simply couldn't ignore.

_ Oh. Two could play at this game. _

"Tell me,  _ Stark, _ would you join in? Or would you simply sit back and  _ watch. _ " Loki couldn't help the playful sneer that passed his lips, the smugness in his tone all too evident. "You would like that, wouldn't you. Watching your beloved being taken by someone else. And here I thought you weren't one to  _ share. _ " 

If there was one thing Loki was familiar with, silently lurking behind those big brown eyes, it was Tony's  _ possessiveness. _ All he had to do was paint the right picture and tug on the right strings and he could flip the other's teasing tone on its head.

_ Right... Trickster. _

Tony licked his lips and leaned down to whisper in Loki's ear, "I may not like to share, Bambi, but I like to see you come apart even more..." He nipped at Loki's ear lobe and practically purred, "Just imagine that, though. Buck makes his way down here, sees this gorgeous little thing I've got tied to my bed, hmm?"

He nuzzled Loki's neck, making certain to scrape his beard along sensitive flesh, "You think he wouldn't want a piece of you? Think if  _ I _ called him down here I wouldn't let him take you?"

Tony couldn't help the low rumble that bubbled up from his chest, "Mmh, you bet your sexy little ass I would. I'd get him down here, let him see how desperate and wet you are for cock..." He nipped Loki's collar bone and nodded his head to the corner of the room, "I'd sit right over there after I'd had  _ my _ way with you, then let him take you apart while I watch."   


"Then take me  _ apart, _ then." Loki challenged, his voice dropping until it was a silky purr, hips rolling to grind his thigh against Tony's evident hardness. Lifting his chin he allowed the other better access to his neck, moaning low at the images Tony painted so beautifully in his head.

"I am yours and yours alone. Take me apart and put me back together again." Loki curled his fingers as he readjusted his arms, bringing them up to circle the mortals neck, using it to keep him close. "Wring every ounce of pleasure out of me until I'm left  _ screaming _ your name. No one else has the privilege, nor the  _ capability _ to do so, but you."

The growl that slipped from Tony’s lips as he ground himself against Loki's bare thigh, just the idea of having someone else touching  _ his _ precious Loki getting him going. He wasn't entirely certain if he was serious or not, but he liked the mental image none-the-less. And, fuck, he could cut diamonds with how hard that made him.

_ But... _

"But we'll save that for another time, I think," he murmured, bringing his lips down to Loki's to shower him with teasing little pecks that grew longer and gentler as he went, "Maybe for a special occasion."

Rolling his back Loki muttered a curse, his cock aching for any sort of contact, his cunt eager to be filled. “Right now, the only person I want is  _ you, _ Anthony." Even his own expression softened. "Now and always."

Tony hummed happily as Loki melted beneath him. He curled his arms beneath Loki's shoulders, cradling him close as Tony rocked his hips to tease at the trickster’s sweet folds with the length of his cock.

"Sure you don't want to wait for the wedding night," Tony murmured, unable to resist one final tease at his lover's expense, "I hear blushing brides usually do..." Before Loki could respond, however, Tony pressed another slow, gentle kiss to Loki's lips, snatching clever words from his clever tongue.

"I love you," he whispered again as he broke away to kiss Loki's brow, "I just want you to be happy." Tony kissed his cheek. His nose. His chin. His voice softened, his gaze locking with the god's as he rested his forehead against Loki's, "You ready?"

Loki relaxed, teeth nipping at his lower lip as he studied Tony's face. What had he done to deserve someone so caring and loving? The first time he'd ever done this was... not pleasant, to say the least. But those were memories he'd wanted to forget in moments like this. Now? He wanted to make new memories. 

Memories with someone he cared about, someone he  _ loved. _

_ You ready? _

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, the Trickster smiled and gave a small nod. With his arms circling Tony's neck, he drew him up and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling all the while. "I am the happiest when I'm with you." He replied. "And I love you, my darling Anthony."

Tony smiled tenderly, taking Loki's lips in a tender kiss. He curled the fingers of one hand around Loki's cock and stroked him slowly as he eased his hips forward. With unerring accuracy, Tony pressed himself between slick folds, rocking into Loki with short thrusts until he met resistance.

He quickened his pace on Loki's cock as he pressed through the tight heat of the god's cunt, a soft groan escaping his lips. He stilled his hips, waiting patiently for Loki to adjust, his lips and fingers doing all they could to distract him from the discomfort.  The mage’s grip upon Tony tightened as those hips rocked forward, the firm press of his cock sliding between those well slicked folds, ushering forth a small whimper. Loki let go of the breath he'd been holding, body gradually relaxing as their bodies started to move.

Pleasure mixed with the faintest hint of pain, catching him off guard, but as the seconds ticked by, his pleasure eventually took precedence above all else. Loki was thankful for the hand upon him, working him like a well tuned instrument while Tony whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

" _ Ffffuck, you're still s-so big... _ " Pale cheeks flushed, the color bleeding clear down to his shoulders as he gasped and mewled in delight. Tossing his head back, Loki finally let himself go.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Well, yeah, babe.  _ You _ got smaller. Not me." He kissed Loki's brow and head as he rolled his hips, still almost unbearably slow. Though, the fingers around Loki's cock didn't slow for a moment, working his lover into a frenzy.

Tony brushed his thumb over those plush lips as he gazed down at his little god, eyes soft and misty, "Beautiful thing..." He leaned down and took those lips, slotting their mouths together to swallow down Loki's soft cries and whimpers until his body relaxed.

"There you are, Bambi," he breathed as he nibbled upon Loki's lower lip, coaxing him to respond in kind, "I've got you, baby. I've got you."

Loki being so sweet and docile beneath him made Tony a tad uneasy, but he wanted nothing more than to make it good for his Trickster. He swiped his thumb over the head of Loki's cock, always so abundant in pre that it made moments like this easier, and smoothed it down around his shaft. The glide was smoother that way and he used that slip slide to his advantage as he gripped Loki a bit tighter and stimulated the glans just beneath the head with the tight circle of his fingers.

He sat up and swiped his thumb over his own tongue, then slipped his hand between their bodies, flicking Loki's clit to bring him that much closer, "Gonna come for me, Bambi? I wanna see you come apart. Tell me what you need, baby."

A sound bubbled free, a mixture of laughter and a hint of question. "Are-  _ hah, _ are you calling my dick  _ small? _ " He questions, trying to make light of the comment and their current situation. Loki knew the answer, of course. And as if to answer it without words the mortal took him in hand, slicking him up with his own precum before stimulating him in a way he'd never experienced before.

_ I've got you, baby. _

Dark lashes fluttered, eyes rolling back whilst icy breath caught in his throat. Rough fingers continued to tease the head of his cock, and then that other hand was teasing his  _ clit. _

Loki thrashed, trying to pull away yet push forward at the same time, his mind not knowing which direction he wanted to go. " _ Pleasepleaseplease- _ " A deep breath caused his chest to expand, thighs quivering whilst his toes curled. " _ Ah- Ahn-Anthony if you- if you keep- I'm gonna- _ "

"C'mon, baby, come for me," Tony purred, his lips curled into a gentle smile. He'd all but stopped thrusting at that point, just rocking his hips to keep himself deep inside of Loki and enjoying the way his walls clenched and unclenched around him as he drew closer and closer to the edge. The way his body was just a bit cooler than it should be, but still  _ tight _ and  _ wet _ and  _ perfect _ .

Like a string pulled too taut everything in Loki finally  _ snapped. _ His release slammed into him like a wave, ushering forth a sharp cry whilst every muscle in his body was left to twitch and spasm. Cum painted Tony's fingers, arching high and splattering across the young God's chest. Every stroke and tug pulled forth even more of his release, sweet arousal bathing the cock buried deep within his cunny. 

Gasps escaped Loki's mouth as it hung open, his head tossed back with his hands resting not too far off. His mind was a haze of bliss and pleasure, his thoughts like cotton. Pleasure hummed through him, igniting his magic and making him feel warm and fuzzy.

When Tony shifted and moved, Loki’s jaw snapped shut and he breathed in a hissed breath, lashes opening as those hazy eyes settled upon his lover's face. Smiling warmly he reached up, circling Tony's neck to draw him in for a rather passionate kiss. "So good to me, my darling  _ ah.- _ Always so good."

Tony kissed Loki's brow and rocked his hips forward, testing for the Trickster's reaction. He kissed down the side of his little god's face, down his jaw and to the point just behind his ear. 

Drawing in a breath Loki took note of Tony's furrowed brow and look of concentration, the tiniest of smiles playing across his lips. "Come on," shifting his hips, he rolled them and moaned, a leg curling around Tony's hip to pull him even deeper. “I want you to cum, too. Please?"

As Tony’s thumb continued to lightly stroke over Loki's clit, Tony whispered in a low, growling voice, "Yeah, Bambi? Where do you want me to cum?" He gave a quick, hard thrust, rough and deep, before he continued, "Want me to fill up your sweet little pussy, baby?"

Loki's body twitched and jerked, overstimulated as Tony continued to thumb that button. Soft moans became whimpers and whines, that rough thrust ushering forth a sharp keen of pleasure. Nodding furiously, the God bit at his lip, trying his hardest to hold back the words threatening to escape.

It didn't work, of course, and sure enough, Loki was writhing and moaning once more, cock half hard against his lower belly. " _ Yes, yes please. I want you to cum, cum inside me, please- Oh- Oh ffff-!! _ " Tossing his head back the mage howled out in pleasure, back arching as another wave of ecstasy began to crash into him.

"Oh, Bambi," Tony growled, setting an agonizingly slow pace for the both of them, but thrusting in with force so that Loki could feel every thick inch of him. He curled himself over Loki's body, fingers slipping beneath his body to pull him close and holding on tight to his shoulders.

He rested his head on Loki's shoulder, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as he fucked into his lover, "Want me to cum in you, huh?" He let out a low, rumbling purr, his voice deep and gravelly with lust, "Fill you up and stuff you full? Is that what you want, my little prince?"

A second climax tore through Loki like a bolt of lightning, another few spurts of seed painting his lower belly. Inner muscles twitched and clenched, loud pants and gasps filling the air as Loki lost himself in the sensation of being fucked full. 

Loki clung to Tony as if his very life depended upon it, afraid to let go as pleasure radiated through him. Loki went soft and pliant beneath the mortal’s form, face buried into his shoulder as Tony continued on his last leg of fucking him silly.

Tony came with a soft groan, drawn out as he pumped into Loki, his walls tight and milking him for all he was worth. He continued gently thrusting long after he was done, churning his essence deep inside of his lover.

"There we go, Bambi," he panted, hot breath gusting over Loki's neck as he lazily kissed along his throat and shoulder.

After a few more rolls of his hips, he slowly eased out and slipped down the god's body, resting his head on Loki's belly and curling his arms around his waist. Dotting his cool skin with quick pecks and little nibbles, Tony gazed up at his lover and hummed happily, satisfied and pleased with himself.

Loki laid upon his back, wrists unbound and strewn out on either side of his head. The god let out a weak moan once Tony pulled free, dark lashes fluttering open to watch the other move. Warmth settled against Loki’s lower belly, scruffy chin and cheek brushing along his tender skin.

With a breathy laugh, the Trickster reached down, fingers funneling through messy brown locks. "Mmmn~ Don't you look content." He mused, brushing the other's hair away from his face. "I can't blame you, of course. You fucked me real good and stuffed me full of cum, after all."

"Mmhmm," Tony hummed sleepily, blinking slower and slower as he gazed up at Loki. He lifted up on one elbow to kick off his dress pants and underwear, then returned to his comfortable position.

"I missed you," he muttered, nuzzling the god's cool belly and hugging him tight around his middle, "Don't go back to Asgard without me, k?"

Closing his eyes, the mage relaxed back against the blankets, fingers continuing their idle petting. A hum of acknowledgement was Tony's answer, a soft chuckle soon following. "Mmm of course. Why would I leave without you?”

"You did this time," Tony huffed playfully, but pressed a kiss to Loki's hip, "Next time you go, I'm going with you."

As exhausted as Tony was from the plane ride, then their escapades, however, he forced himself to sit up. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, he got to his feet and wandered back out to the living room with a quick, "I'll be right back," called over his shoulder

Tony returned with his jacket and was digging in the pocket for something, but that didn't seem to deter his ability to talk, "You kind of beat me to the punch, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Loki watched Tony leave, barely moving from his original spot. "To be fair you  _ were _ gone on your trip and Odin's orders came unannounced. It's not exactly like I had it  _ planned. _ " Closing his eyes he rested for a long moment, however the moment he felt the bed tip, he blinked open tired eyes and sat up onto one of his elbows.

Tony finally managed to pull whatever he was looking for free, discarded his jacket on the floor, then climbed back up on the bed. Settling himself back between his lover's thighs, he took up his previous position and placed a small, black velvet box on Loki's belly. His smile was smug as could be as he watched his lover's face, more than content to simply hug around his middle.

Tony set that small box onto his belly and Loki stared at it expectantly. There was a long moment of silence, the Trickster's gaze flicking to and from the object. "Am... I'm sorry,  _ ahah _ ... Am I supposed to understand what this is? "

"Open it," Tony chuckled softly, prodding the box with one finger, "It won't bite." He sprinkled a few more kisses over Loki's abdomen, then pushed himself up on his elbows, resting his head in his hands.

Reaching out Loki plucked up the box, sitting up and grimacing a little in the process. Getting himself comfortable he looked to Tony for a moment, half expecting some sort of trick. With a tiny smile he opened the box, peering in at the contents inside.

Greeting him was a ring, the jewels twinkling within the light of the arc reactor. It was quite pleasant to look at and no doubt expensive given who it was coming from. "Oh  _ Anthony, _ this is  _ lovely. _ " Pulling the ring out he eased it onto his ring finger, smiling as he turned it this way and that. "Is this for me? Am I to keep this?"

"Only if you want to," Tony murmured, pushing himself up to sit before Loki. "On Earth," he began reaching out to take Loki's hand so that he could admire the ring on his finger. He pressed a kiss to Loki’s knuckles, "We give rings to those we want to marry."

"You sort of already asked me, but I didn't give you an answer," Tony kept his head dipped over Loki's hand, but turned honey brown eyes to meet silvered blue, "So I guess this is my way of saying, yes. I want to marry you, if you'll have me."

Loki's cheeks flushed, the color blooming clear down to his shoulders. Sure, he'd asked Tony earlier to be his consort, but never would he have imagined that  _ Tony _ would ask Loki to wed him. Tony Stark, world renown hero. Of all the people that he could have asked to marry him, he'd chosen  _ Loki. _

Tears pricked at the corner of the young mage's eyes, his lip quivering. "Yes,  _ yes, _ a million times yes!'' Pulling Tony close, he wrapped his arms around him, their lips meeting in a rather passionate kiss.

Tony held Loki tight and kissed him for all he was worth, happier than he could ever remember being in his life. But that was sort of the point, wasn't it? Loki made him happy. Happier than he'd ever thought possible, before or after Afghanistan.

"I love you," Tony breathed once he had to pull away for air, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Just as I love  _ you. _ " Loki whispered into Tony's lips, smiling harder than he'd ever smiled before. Hel, his  _ cheeks _ were even starting to hurt from the sheer ferocity of it! Loki stole another few kisses, peppering his lover’s face with them as he giggled. "Mother's going to be so happy to meet you. You don't know how  _ long _ she's been on my ass about finding the perfect man or woman to marry."

_ Oof. _

Tony hadn't even considered that.

"Is this a situation where I need to formally ask for your hand or something," Tony asked, his brows furrowing together, "'Cause, I will totally do that." He curled up along Loki's side and looked at him seriously, "Whatever I need to do, I will."

Loki had to laugh at that, Tony's comment making him smile. "Mother would not care who I decided to marry. Father on the other hand..." The mage trailed off and grimaced, turning towards his beloved as he moved up along his side and cuddled into him.

Turning his back to Tony, Loki let the mortal spoon him, their arms draped across his younger form. Loki found the mortal's hand and laced their fingers, bringing them up to his lips so he could kiss Tony’s knuckles. "The others will not be happy, you know." Thor, maybe, but the rest..?

Tony chuckled and tucked his face into the soft hair at the back of Loki's neck, sighing contentedly as he relaxed his arms around his lover. "Pretty sure Nat and Bruce have figured it out by now," he murmured, "Buck does for sure." He gave Loki an affectionate squeeze, "If Buck knows, then Steve probably does, too."

"It would explain why he's been giving me the  _ disapproving eyebrows _ so much lately," Tony muffled a yawn against Loki's shoulder, his eyes getting heavy, "Think Clint is the only one that might not, but he'll come around." He let out a little huff of a laugh, his voice going soft and muzzy, "I'll just threaten to give him details of what we get up to. That'll set him straight."

Squeezing Tony's hand, Loki tilted his head and tried to glance over his shoulder, his expression soft. "They needn't know about our personal lives nor of what we do in the bedroom. With this form of mine the way it currently is..." Bringing up those knuckles one more time Loki pressed a kiss to them. "Any information pertaining to what we just did would be... 'questionable’, to say the least."

Drawing in a breath, the young god yawned and closed his eyes, body wiggling as he got himself as comfortable as he could. "Mn, but enough of that. For now, we rest, and whatever tomorrow brings us we shall challenge it head on."   


"You're right," Tony muttered, half asleep already. He hugged Loki tight to his chest and let his head fall to the pillow, releasing a sigh that seemed to take all of the tension left in his body out along with it. "Love you, Lokes," he murmured as his breath began to even out with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written October 7, 2019 - October 27, 2019
> 
> Originally supposed to be for Day 6 of Kinktober 2019, Daddy - Corset - Cock Worship - Biting
> 
> Ended up being a spiritual successor to 'Something Old' instead. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be coming out sometime this weekend! We hope you enjoy! :D  
> Feel free to come join us on the 'official' Frostiron discord as well!  
> https://discord.gg/PBeJfGq


End file.
